愛 es
by Paola Alarsil
Summary: Cuando la felicidad duele no puede ser felicidad, pero es la única forma que él tiene de amar. Cuando admita lo que ella es para él puede ser el inicio de una nueva oportunidad...Ren x Tamao-LEMON! COMPLETO Y CORREGIDO


"**愛****" es...**

**Hola!**

**Bien aquí estoy con una nueva historia, esta vez renovando géneros, ya que usualmente escribo solo fics de Harry Potter.**

**La siguiente es una historia en la que uso los personajes del anime "Shaman King"; Ren Tao y Tamao Tamamura, de la creación de Hiroyuki Takei.**

**Como advertencia he de decir que este fic está en Rate M, así que menores de edad ABSTÉNGANSE. Por otro lado los que decidan seguir leyendo, tengan piedad :D, es el primer fic de esta pareja que me animo a publicar; también es el primer fic que escribo en ésta categoría :P.**

**Bien, si han decidido seguir este Oneshoot largo, enhorabuena... (Insisto, menores alejaos hasta la mayoría de edad!)**

**Ah y no olviden dejar comentarios :) !**

**Pao-Hale20**

**... **

El aire frío calaba sus pulmones, al mismo tiempo su tan ansiado silencio era interrumpido por la tormentosa lluvia que caía sobre el paradero del único tren que transitaba la zona; era sin duda un día muy gris; ¿Pero acaso su vida entera no había sido así?...

Y no..., la respuesta era no; no siempre su vida había sido gris; alguna vez ella había disfrutado de la felicidad, una felicidad diferente a la que había conocido esos últimos años. Si... la felicidad de antaño llegaba sin ser pedida, simplemente la sentía y hacía que todo lo malo quedara en el pasado; en cambio esa emoción que aprendió a sentir a SU lado; eso no podía llamarse "felicidad", no podía porque dolía la mayoría de veces; siempre confundiéndose y entremezclándose con compasión, quizá cansancio y definitivamente con ser blanco predilecto de su obsesión...con SU obsesión por ella.

Estar sentada en esa estación, expuesta al frío y al constante martirio del tiempo, era definitivamente lo más lejos que había llegado en sus intentos de escapar, en sus intentos de huir y tratar de encontrar la felicidad de antaño, de amarla nuevamente y dejar que la amara sin queja alguna. Tan rápido como lo pensó aferró sus manos a la banca dura y fría; como si algo en su interior estuviera a punto de desatarse y conducirla de regreso tras sus pasos... directamente a la red de la que había decidido escapar.

Después de todo, no sería la primera vez que se arrepintiera; que tuviera más miedo de sentirse infeliz si se iba, que de regresar y conformarse con esa felicidad enfermiza; por eso no se movió... se quedó estática y cerró los ojos, no lloraría... ya no lloraría más, porque esta vez estaba decidida a irse; aunque en realidad ya no recordaba las tantas veces que había tomado la misma decisión, sin éxito.

_"Lo siento"_, pensaba nuevamente, repitiéndoselo una y otra vez aunque no supiera exactamente por qué estaba pidiendo perdón, si se lo pedía inaudiblemente a él o si por una vez se lo estaba pidiendo a sí misma.

Y por fin... la primera lágrima llegó, nuevamente comenzaba a flaquear cuando de pronto una luz a lo lejos de las rieles le devolvió un poco de su agonizante esperanza. Solo unos minutos..., _"Solo unos minutos más"_-se dijo a sí misma forzándose a observar con fijeza aquélla luz que surcaba la oscuridad de la noche y la densidad de la lluvia; _"Sólo un poco más"_, se repitió.

Luego se miró a si misma unos segundos, aún reacia a levantarse de la seguridad de la banca de madera, con casi jocosidad prestó atención a sus zapatos arruinados por el barro; parte de sus piernas también estaban sucias, así como la base del vestido que llevaba puesto; la chaqueta que había logrado coger estaba empapada de los hombros, en resumen, ella parecía haber salido de una batalla campal.

Pero ya no había tiempo ni tenía ganas de pensar en si le dejarían entrar al tren; así fuera de pie y en la puerta ella debía subirse al vagón a como diera lugar. Como tantas otras veces, se repitió: _"Es mi última oportunidad"_

A pocos metros de la estación, el tren comenzó a alertar sobre su presencia y ella se puso de pie; no esperaría a que se detuviera por completo, en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad se subiría así se lastimara.

Pero el tren se detuvo por completo, la puertecilla se abrió precisamente frente a ella y el airecillo que soltó en su rostro la llenó de congoja.

¡Qué dolor!, ¡Qué dolor!... era mucho dolor, pero se repitió y quiso creer que el dolor desaparecería con poner los pies en el vagón; cerró los ojos y tomó aire con fuerza, sus blancas y delicadas manos se cerraron en puños que irían contra ella si no obedecía a lo que su mente le ordenaba _"ENTRA YA"_.

En un arrebato dio un paso al frente, la lluvia comenzó a mojarla y abrió los ojos fijos en el pequeño espacio que se ofrecía con extraña calidez ante ella; _"Solo un poco más"_, se animó mientras sentía su rostro anegarse nuevamente en lágrimas, _"Tras esa puerta no habrá más razón para llorar"_, otra vez cerró los ojos; pero cuando estaba a punto de dar otro paso, una voz emergió de la nada.

- Si te hace tan infeliz, ¿Por qué te fuerzas a hacerlo?

Abrió los ojos pasmada tan rápido como distinguió esa voz; su respiración se hizo más agitada en cuestión de segundos mientras que su debilitaba mente trataba de convencerla. _"No es real, no es real"_; pero lo era... era real y estaba ahí, calándola con la mirada, podía sentirlo aunque no lo viera; lo conocía demasiado.

- Tienes segundos para responder o para subir antes de que te deje el tren-. Dijo la voz con cierta indiferencia; ella tembló-. ¿Por qué insistes si evidentemente te lastima?

- P-Porque... porque si no lo hago; s-sé... que me voy a lastimar aún más-. Respondió ella con cierta dificultad.

Un suspiro imperceptible escapó de los labios del hombre; luego ladeó su mirada; en ese momento ella dejó de sentir esa presión en su pecho; ¿Cómo podía estar tan conectada a ese hombre?, podía sentirlo en cada poro de su piel, sentía cuando la miraba, así estuvieran a cierta distancia, así ella no estuviera viéndolo a él... solo lo sentía y jamás se equivocaba.

El tren comenzó a pitar y ella regresó la mirada hacia el vagón abierto aún y esperándola.

- En ese caso, entra ya... o vas a empaparte más-. Dijo él y su corazón de comprimió.

- _"Ren"_-. Se dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos intentando frenar sus lágrimas-. _"... Lo siento"_

El tren pitó por última vez en la estación y luego retomó su marcha perdiéndose en la noche; a los pocos segundos, un sollozo doliente acompañó el ruido de la lluvia, mientras una mujer lloraba su suerte de rodillas y con el cuerpo empapado.

Lloraba como una niña pequeña abandonaba a su suerte; sentía el piso moverse bajo de ella; lo único tibio en ese momento eran sus lágrimas; lo único cierto era que nuevamente había perdido el rumbo.

- Vamos a casa-. Dijo de pronto él.

La había visto decidida esa noche, la había seguido a través de su huida, la había observado sentada en ese andén, con la ropa desarreglada, con el cuerpo sucio de barro, con la mirada a veces triste, a veces ausente, a veces doliente... la había seguido como tantas otras veces, y sólo en ésa había tenido que intervenir, precisamente cuando estaba a punto de perderla en serio.

Ella paró de sollozar en cuanto le escuchó, nuevamente había fallado... al último momento, cuando su mente decidió subir al tren, ella lo había dejado partir, derrumbándose en el acto al darse cuenta de nuevo de su error.

_"Vamos a casa"_, lo había dicho con el tono de voz más sereno y hasta casi indiferente que pudo, ¿Cómo se atrevía?, ¿Cómo podía decir eso tan a la ligera? ¿Qué casa? ¿Adónde regresaría?, ¿No la escuchaba? ¿No la veía?, ¿Podía estar tan sordo y ciego como para no escucharla y verla en aquel nuevo; pero conocido dolor?, ¿Era tan cruel como para no conmoverse un poco?

No se movió, su cuerpo volvió a temblar, a estremecerse por la frustración y en parte también por el frío que la rodeaba, entonces lo sintió acercarse y ya sin mucha fuerza, ella se animó a mirarle.

Ren se detuvo en cuanto tuvo esos ojos de rubí sobre él; ella estaba en frente, con ese brillo en la mirada, ese brillo triste que le hacían saber que nuevamente lo había conseguido, la tenía de nuevo doblegada, sumisa, humillada... la única diferencia era, que jamás la había visto tan directamente.

No obstante, no era característica suya el sentirse culpable, bloqueando el nacimiento de esos sentimientos, avanzó el pequeño espacio que le separaba aún de ella con el único motivo de repetir de forma más "Amenazante" que era hora de regresar; pero por alguna razón que no entendió, ella ni siquiera parpadeó ni quitó la mirada de él, parecía preguntarle algo en mudo idioma, parecía querer entender algo a la vez... solo eso logró que Ren se detuviera de nuevo.

No tenía idea de qué decir para volver a la normalidad aquélla situación.

Ella se preguntaba mientras él se acercaba, si estaría lo suficientemente enferma como para no poder aceptar otro estilo de vida que no fuera ese; ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan dependiente de Ren Tao?, ¿Por qué aún dolía el que él no sintiera lo mismo?... _"Sólo deseo...", "Sólo deseo..."_

Entonces se convenció a sí misma; _"Soy su comodidad, solo una especie de obsesión de la que algún día se deshará como hace con todo lo que le estorba..._..._¿Soy solo eso Ren?"_.- Los ojos gatunos de su interlocutor seguían inexpresivos, ella no quitó la mirada de él, ni siquiera cuando sintió una diminuta turbación en sus orbes ambarinos. Él se detuvo...

_- "No me dejará ir... piensa que sólo él puede deshacerse de mí; mientras tanto... no dejará que me vaya"_-. Pensó ella regresando la vista hacia las rieles húmedas y lodosas, ¿Cuán negro podía ser el corazón de ese hombre?

De pronto, sintió algo tibio envolver su cuerpo, elevó la mirada aún fija al frente y olisqueó el aroma varonil de Ren, sintiendo que tanto su tibieza como su olor se impregnaban en su piel como en sus sentidos a través de la capa del shaman.

Con un suspiro suave llevó una de sus manos hacia el cuello de la capa, acomodándolo a su cuerpo.

_"Hora de regresar"_-. Se dijo a sí misma, poniéndose de pie.

Pero antes que hubiera terminado de enderezarse, dejó de sentir el piso bajo los pies, y en cambio sintió su cuerpo siendo elevado en brazos. Ren la tenía ahora contra su cuerpo, cerciorándose que la capa la cubriera perfectamente.

- Llegaremos pronto-. Fue todo lo que dijo él.

Por dentro, todo lo que quería hacer era golpearlo, debatirse y salirse de su alcance; pero contrariamente a sus deseos, ella se sentía tan bien en sus brazos que solo cerró los ojos y bajo la tela que la cubría acarició suavemente el abdomen de Ren. ¿Por qué sentía quererlo pese a todo?, como si le debiera la vida por ese pequeño gesto producto de su lástima.

Se odió a si misma al pensarlo, entonces detuvo su caricia y buscó a tientas su otro brazo obligándose a abrazarse a sí misma; primero a medida que Ren avanzaba y luego a medida que el galope del caballo los alejaba de la estación y de su nuevo intento de huida fallido.

- ¿Estás dormida?-. Preguntó Ren, ella negó con la cabeza, enderezándose sin decir una palabra. Ya habían llegado.

Pero antes que pudiera bajar del caballo Ren la sostuvo con más fuerza y aún en brazos entró junto con ella a la casa.

- Déjame ir-. Dijo de pronto ella cuando estaban a mitad del recibidor, Ren se detuvo-. No volveré a escapar.

- Aunque es la primera vez que lo dices... sé que no lo harás-. Dijo Ren con suficiencia; sin embargo no aflojó su agarre y siguió su camino escaleras arriba.

Sin mediar palabra, Ren llegó hasta la habitación entrando directamente al cuarto de baño.

- Déjame ya-. Pidió Tamao con cierta debilidad a causa del cansancio.

Sin embargo Ren, ni contestó ni la soltó, cuando ella puso atención Ren sólo la sujetaba con un brazo y con la otra mano abría la llave de la tina. El vapor llenó el cuarto de baño y le brindó a ella la tibieza extra que su cuerpo necesitaba; entonces se dijo que esperaría solo un poco más, Ren se marcharía pronto, estaba segura.

Pero no lo hizo.

- Ren...-. Musitó ella cuando Ren volvió a sostenerla con los dos brazos; pero Ren lucía impasible-. ¡Ren!

Exclamó su nombre cuando el chino entró a la enorme bañera junto con ella, colocándola de espaldas a él y sujetándola de la cintura con los brazos alrededor de su talle, entonces acercó el rostro al hueco del hombro femenino.

-**我為什麼要離開呢****，**愛**? **-. Repitió Ren dos veces haciendo una pausa entre cada frase, la joven entre sus brazos se estremeció, Ren había hablado en chino tradicional, pero ella no podía entenderlo porque en todo ese tiempo Ren no había querido que aprendiera su lengua natal. Aunque la última palabra le resultara tan familiar, él siempre la decía con ella.

En ese momento Ren la tenía pegada a su cuerpo, ambos comenzaban a mojarse a causa del agua que se teñía por momentos de tierra, sin embargo debido a la fuerza de los brazos del hombre, ella no podía voltear a verlo, pero se sentía consternada por el tono de voz del shaman, parecía preguntar algo, se oía afectado... NO, ¡No quería flaquear de nuevo!

- ¿Qué haces conmigo, Ren?-. Soltó de pronto ella, sintiendo los brazos del hombre aflojarse en su cintura.

Entonces aprovechó para poder separarse de él; pero no dio un solo paso aún dentro de la gran tina de baño cuando el shaman la hizo girar hacia él.

- Suéltame-. Pidió ella, reuniendo la suficiente fuerza como para resistirse y empujarlo.

Pero no calculó que el agua la hiciera tropezar en su pequeño arrebato de valentía, haciéndola caer sobre el pecho de Ren y llevándolo junto con ella al centro de la tina; aún así Ren no la soltó.

_"Cadenas..."_-. Pensó ella estando de costado con el rostro apoyado en la ropa húmeda de Ren-. _"Sus brazos me encadenan a él como lo hace el amor que le tengo"_

Libertad... ¡Qué efímera palabra!.

Nuevamente volvió a llorar, el agua comenzaba a llenar la tina y parte de sus cuerpos, ellos aún vestidos y empapados no se movieron de pronto, sino hasta que Ren cogió a la joven de los brazos volteándola sobre su cuerpo.

Ella sólo se dejó hacer, quizá y sólo trataba de quitársela de encima para al fin dejarla sola, ¿Qué pretendía con la compañía?, ¿Demostrarle que no podía vivir sin él?, ¿Sentirse indispensable y humillarla más?

Pero entonces tuvo que salir de sus tortuosos pensamientos, cuando Ren la despojó de su chaqueta mojada sacándola de la tina, para luego extender de nuevo su mano directo a bajar el tirante de su vestido. En ese momento ella dio un respingo para atrás tropezando de nuevo en su intento por alejarse, cayendo de bruces contra la dura tina.

Antes que volviera a intentarlo, Ren se acercó sosteniéndola de los hombros para mantenerla quieta, ella aún trató de alejarse, cuando él rompió su mutismo.

- No te haré daño-. Dijo Ren suavizando su tacto en los blancos hombros femeninos-. Si tratas de pararte con los zapatos puestos volverás a tropezar.

Ella solo le miró con insistencia, quedándose inmóvil de pronto, luego ladeó la mirada con cautela hasta sus pies; que ciertamente aún tenían puestos los zapatos. Nuevamente Ren descendió el tirante del vestido de la joven y cuando ella se percató llevó rápidamente una mano sobre la de él deteniendo su acto.

- ¿Qué pretendes Ren?-. Dijo ella escudriñándolo con esos ojos rubí brillantes.

Él no contestó, simplemente respondió a su mirada interrogante con una que ella no pudo descifrar; los gestos del rostro varonil no lucían ni autosuficientes ni a punto de lastimarla como antaño, más bien parecían querer encontrar la respuesta a una gran duda en su rostro; entonces cuando ella menos se dio cuenta, Ren llevó su mano húmeda hacia su cara, acariciando su mejilla con suavidad exquisita; pero que lejos de tranquilizarla la perturbó más.

- 愛**-.** Musitó Ren, de nuevo esa expresión tan familiar.

- Deja de hablar de esa forma-. Dijo ella de pronto, en cuanto él la había acariciado sus ganas de vivir regresaron con todas las fuerzas y sintió nuevamente esa "Falsa felicidad"...

- Deja de pensar que pretendo algo a la fuerza-. Replicó él de forma seria, para luego suavizar su gesto-. Puedes enfermarte.

- Puedo hacerlo sola-. Dijo ella con una valentía que no sentía en lo absoluto... en especial cuando él paró su caricia.

- ¿Tienes miedo?-. Preguntó él.

- No.

- No sabes mentir... Tamao-. Dijo él levemente altanero-. No voy a lastimarte...

De pronto ella soltó nuevamente sus lágrimas, que hicieron que Ren cogiera su rostro de nuevo.

- No llores-. Dijo él limpiando inútilmente la huella del llanto de Tamao.

- Quisiera creerte-. Dijo ella para luego quitar la mano de Ren de su rostro-. si voy a quedarme al menos devuélveme mi dignidad...

Ren Tao se quedó callado; por primera vez en su vida no tenía idea de qué responder.

La había herido, la había herido mucho y era consciente de ello, ¿Hasta cuando creía que resistiría?, había sido demasiado tiempo de frialdad entremezclada con la pasión que sentía por ella; por otro lado se negaba a aceptar que era parte de su vida y la hería a propósito para demostrarle y para demostrarse a sí mismo que ella no era indispensable.

Y ahí estaba el resultado, las primeras veces, pensó que daría igual si ella se iba o no, pero siempre se quedaba, en tanto los demás desaparecían de su vida, ella siempre permanecía. Él no era persona capaz de procurar grandes cuidados, mucho menos los que una mujer tan frágil requería de quien había decidido amar... _"Egoísta"_, parecía decir la mirada de Tamao en esos momentos.

Pero Tamao en ese momento no pensaba en nada que no fuera su miedo; su miedo a caer de nuevo en la red de Ren Tao; en el miedo que le causaba dejarse llevar por el amor y la pasión que nacían de lo más hondo de su ser cuando él la tocaba; los cielos sabían que todos sus movimientos torpes eran sus intentos desesperados de no volver a flaquear; porque ya era una dura batalla el resistir sus ganas de abrazarlo, sentirse querida por él aunque sólo fuera unos instantes, unos instantes que la alimentarían de esa falsa felicidad y que la sostendrían durante el trance doliente que la indiferencia de Ren le provocarían más tarde... como siempre.

Era su rutina, sabrían los Grandes Espíritus lo que Ren pensaría en ese momento, pero hacía mucho para Tamao, el placer había pasado a segundo plano, ella era efímeramente feliz cuando estaba con él; precisamente por miedo a la indiferencia que seguía.

- Ten un baño conmigo-. Dijo de pronto Ren-. Nada más... solo un baño.

Confundida ante la petición, Tamao se quedó observándole unos segundos, Ren parecía jugar con ella otra vez; el poco equilibrio que poseía en su cuerpo iba adormeciéndose, tambaleándose como si pendiera de una delgada e inestable cuerda.

Y sin quererlo, o planearlo, sin quitarse la ropa volteó y se deslizó a su lado, Ren la atrapó en sus brazos y ambos cerraron los ojos, dejando que el agua los cubriera

Con la cabeza levemente sumergida en el agua y aprovechando la cercanía de la joven pelirosa, Ren logró escuchar los latidos de su corazón, leves... tenues y delicados como ella. Tomando ventaja del estado soñoliento de Tamao, la cogió de la cintura en el tiempo exacto de colocarla sobre su propio cuerpo, notando con mayor avidez el palpitar de ella, que en cuanto se percató de su cercanía con el shaman, fue más rápido.

Ren entonces lo reconoció plenamente, su latido era el mismo al que había sentido la primera vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos; desde ese entonces, desde que se había apropiado ilegítimamente de ese palpitar y de su dueña, ella había permanecido a su lado, intentando comprender sus preocupaciones; intentando volverlas suyas por más que él se negara a compartirlas.

No la entendió, ni en ese entonces, ni ahora... y estaba seguro que no lo haría tampoco más adelante, y era porque no entendía ¿Cómo alguien podía querer semejante destino?, ella siempre supo que sufriría, pero permaneció; permaneció y él abusó de su amor, convirtiendo en obligación lo que al inicio era devoción por parte de ella; transformando su alegría en tristeza a cambio de sentir un poco de paz a su lado, calándola de tal forma que consiguió que todos sus intentos de escape quedaran siempre en eso... en intentos.

Y allí estaba ella, siempre... a su lado y sufriendo como nunca, y él...

... comprendió.

- Te dejaré ir-. Dijo de pronto Ren muy cerca a su oído

Tamao salió de su letargo creyendo haber escuchado mal.

- Deja que pase la tormenta-. Continuó Ren con voz neutra-. Ordenaré que te lleven adonde tú quieras ir... mañana... te devolveré... tu libertad.

Entonces lo sintió moverse para hacerla a un lado, Tamao elevó la mirada en cuestión de segundos quedando más que perpleja con lo que le tocó presenciar, por mucho que Ren luchara por evitarlo.

- Ren...-. Susurró Tamao sacando su mano del agua para intentar tocar su rostro; pero él cogió su muñeca impidiéndoselo.

- Querías irte, lo harás-. Dijo él sonando duro; pero sus ojos no dejaban de brillar

Tamao retrajo su brazo logrando que Ren la liberara, el hombre se enderezó listo a salir de allí y perderse en algún rincón de la casa hasta que ella se hubiera marchado; pero Tamao se enderezó junto con él y consiguió tocar su rostro; primero con una mano, luego con ambas.

- Detente-. Ordenó Ren cogiendo ambas muñecas femeninas para alejarla de él.

- No-. Musitó Tamao, más que negativa parecía suplicar.

- ¡Basta!-. Gritó Ren cuando ella intentó alcanzarlo de nuevo, ella se sobrecogió... pero nuevamente Ren fue traicionado-. Maldita sea... maldita seas...

Jamás había visto a Ren flaquear como lo estaba haciendo; el Ren que ella conocía hubiera aprovechado ese intento de acercamiento por parte de ella para tomarla entre sus brazos; pero esta vez, al pronunciar que la dejaría ir Ren Tao había llorado; y nuevamente lo hacía pese a su brusco intento de alejarla de él.

Un último intento de Tamao para limpiar su rostro, ésta vez ya no pudo detenerla ni tuvo la fuerza para apartarla. Tamao acercó luego su rostro al suyo observando de manera extraña a sus ojos ambarinos, Ren la tuvo tan cerca que podía memorizar los rasgos de esos encantadores ojos color rubí, lo mismo que el olor de su aliento soplando suavemente cerca a su nariz; entonces ella besó sus mejillas, llevándose las huellas de sus lágrimas en sus labios para luego volver a mirarlo con intensidad.

- ¿Por qué estás llorando?-. Se animó a preguntar Tamao sin dejar de observarlo, casi con delicia al sentirlo estremecerse.

Pero él no contestó.

- ¿Por qué insistes en no decirlo jamás?-. Preguntó ella-. ¿Por qué insistes si sabes que te lastima?

Ahora fue su turno de hundirse en la profunda intensidad de los ojos de Ren.

- ¿Quieres saberlo?-. Respondió Ren con voz sombría mientras quitaba las manos de Tamao de su rostro-. ¡¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-. Vociferó haciendo que Tamao se echara para atrás con él sujetándola, y en medio de ello alguno de los dos quitó el tapón de la bañera dejando que el agua escapara-. Porque no tengo otra forma de ser; ¿Te gusta saber las razones de mis actos? ¡¿O no?, pues bien... ahí lo tienes.

Ren hizo una pausa solo para asegurarse de que estaba haciendo efecto su rudeza.

- Querías saber por qué hice tu vida miserable, bien...-. Prosiguió Ren-. Si tienes que saber la verdad, ¡Vas a hacerlo!

Tamao sintió miedo de su rudeza, tensionó los brazos bajo el agarre de Ren; sin embargo él continuó.

- Quise gastar tus energías-. Susurró con sombría voz-. Hartarte... ¡Porque en primer lugar no entiendo cómo puedes querer estar a mi lado!

Esa era la pregunta del millón, ¿Por qué quería ella estar a su lado? ¿Por qué sentía que lo quería pese a todo?, Tamao cerró los ojos y exhaló el producto de sus escalofríos; casi al mismo tiempo Ren la soltó echándose luego para atrás llevando una de sus manos hacia su cabeza. La respiración masculina era de incertidumbre.

- No soy una buena persona-. Dijo Ren más para sí mismo que para ella; pero Tamao no pudo evitar escucharlo, entonces Ren elevó la mirada hacia ella de nuevo-. Pero me acostumbré...

Luego cual predador acecha a la presa Ren se acercó a ella, Tamao se sobrecogió por la nueva expresión en la mirada gatuna del hombre; parecía enfadado, como si estuviera recordando algo reprobable y como si ella fuera la responsable de ese mal recuerdo. Ren avanzó lo suficiente como para poder revelar eso que le martilleaba la cabeza.

- Me acostumbré como un estúpido a que estuvieras en mi vida por gusto... por TU gusto-. Dijo al fin Ren-. Pese a ser como soy... a ser quien soy.

- Ren...-. Musitó Tamao, quien repentinamente tuvo el deseo de decir "¡No eres una mala persona! ¡No lo eres", pero en ese momento Ren se alejó de ella nuevamente.

- ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo?-. Preguntó al aire el chino-. ¿Cuánto demorarías en hastiarte y llenarte de sufrimiento, para dejarme? ...

- Ren-. Susurró Tamao intentando elevar una mano.

- ¡No me toques!-. Gritó Ren-. Yo no tuve compasión por ti cuando te veía sufrir, y sí te vi... ¡Te vi siempre y no me arrepentí de lo que hacía!, pero seguiste a mi lado... seguiste y me acostumbré a esa felicidad efímera...

Ren parecía temblar de rabia; pero en realidad recordaba las muchas veces en las que se había torturado con ese tipo de pensamientos, siempre a sabiendas que la vida que ella le daba no sería eterna, que algún día ella se agotaría y se iría tan repentinamente como había llegado.

- Cuando ya no podía hacer nada-. Siguió Ren en tono aún más sombrío, como si se estuviera reprochando algo-. Ya no me importó que algún día quisieras dejarme, porque me propuse que no te dejaría hacerlo...

Tamao tembló ante aquella confesión, por primera vez en su vida Ren no se atrevía a mirarla, había hecho una nueva pausa en la que sólo podía escuchar el sonido de gotitas cayendo por la cañería y su propio corazón latiendo a toda su potencia.

- Pero lo voy a hacer-. Agregó Ren con decisión en la mirada-. Lo voy a hacer... te...-. Era la primera vez que titubeaba, la primera vez que decir algo le costaba demasiado-. Te dejaré ir porque... ¡Porque ya no puedo soportar hacerte daño!

- Ren...-. Musitó Tamao llevándose las manos al pecho- Tú... me amas-. Agregó en una especie de afirmación en pregunta.

- Yo no sé amar-. Respondió Ren tajante mientras se alejaba de ella.

- TÚ ME AMAS-. Repitió Tamao con más fuerza mientras lo retenía del brazo.

- ¿Qué no entiendes?-. Replicó Ren resistiéndose al toque de Tamao-. ¿No has sufrido ya lo suficiente?

¡Deja de formarte ilusiones estúpidas que jamás serán realidad!...

- ¿Por qué?-. Musitó Tamao.

- ¡Por qué no sé querer de otra forma Tamao!-. Explotó Ren-. Maldita sea... ¡No sé dar el amor que esperas, ni el que das!... El dolor que sientes es la única forma en la que yo sé amar.

Segundos de silencio, sin palabras... segundos en los que el único ruido era el del agua descendiendo por sus cuerpos.

- Tienes razón... he sufrido mucho-. Dijo Tamao con la mirada gacha, Ren se obligó a quedarse a escucharla, quizá sería lo último que acabara con los resquicios de sentimiento que ella había sembrado en él-. y tengo miedo...

Entonces ella alzó la mirada brillante y temerosa.

- Tengo miedo, porque ya no sé vivir de otra forma... tengo miedo a sufrir más y no aguantarlo esta vez si me alejo de ti-. Confesó la joven-. Tengo miedo Ren...

Sintió un espasmo mientras la escuchaba, no era eso lo que ella debía decir, ella debía reprocharle, debía decirle lo mal gastado que había estado su tiempo junto a él; _"ella debía..."_

- Tengo miedo a... a otro tipo de felicidad, porque ya no la concibo sin ti...-. Prosiguió Tamao-. Sé que es falsa... falsa la felicidad que mi dolor me da; pero la amo con todas mis fuerzas... tengo miedo a estar sin ti... yo...

Entonces en medio de su balbuceo Ren la cogió del brazo jalándola hacia sí mismo, atrapándola por la cintura y hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, comenzando a besarlo y ascendiendo hasta su mentón, mientras las manos de ella se aferraban con fuerza a su rostro, separándolo unos segundos de ella sólo para poder mirar a sus ojos otra vez.

- Te amo...-. Susurró ella antes de besarle fugazmente en los labios para luego abrazarle con fuerza, escondiendo su cabeza a un costado de la de Ren.

El shaman la escuchó sollozar y cerró sus brazos alrededor de ella, haciendo a un lado su largo y mojado cabello sólo para poder apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Tamao.

Tamao sintió en ese momento una mezcla de congoja, culpa y de nuevo esa "Falsa felicidad" adueñándose de su cuerpo; al mismo tiempo que su confesión quedaba sin respuesta por parte de Ren; un "Te amo" más soltado al aire sin hacer mella en el shaman de China; pero ella era "Feliz"... _"Si pudiera quedarme para siempre así"._

Entonces sollozó, tan quedito como un hipido infantil y en eso sintió los brazos de Ren cerrarse alrededor suyo, luego su respiración en la piel de su hombro; segundos antes de sentir algo tibio caer y recorrer su espalda.

Ella cerró los ojos... no iba a cortar ese momento sólo por cerciorarse de una sospecha; ella solo quería estar ahí; imaginando de nuevo que ese momento y la pequeña dosis de "Felicidad" le serían eternos, porque mientras estuviera entre sus brazos nada podría pasarle, y ya hasta el dolor comenzaba a agonizar.

Por eso no objetó cuando se sintió liberada de la tirantez de sus hombros, tampoco cuando ávidas manos se encargaron de atraer la totalidad de su cuerpo al frente, ni cuando hambrientos y desesperados los labios de Ren tomaron los suyos, saciándose de ellos hasta adormecerlos.

Ella aceptó cada uno de sus movimientos, hundiéndose en la pasión que desbordaba de la piel de su acompañante, sintiendo como una serie de espasmos recorrían cada resquicio de su columna vertebral.

Ese era el punto en el cuál ella usualmente se rendía, ofrecía su cuerpo y todos sus secretos esperando a que él los tomara cuando quisiese y en la medida en que los deseara; conocía de sobra la pasión desbordante de ese hombre que por lo general era reservado y frío; lo conocía de sobra y era tan grande que muchas veces la consumía y doblegaba sin remedio.

Pero algo había de distinto, algo que sabía que no venía de ella, pero que la llevaban a responder con toda la intensidad de la que era capaz a los movimientos del hombre, desde ser ella la que buscara sus labios, ser ella la que propiciara las caricias y ser ella la primera en comenzar a desnudarlo.

Ella era como una ninfa, una especie de divinidad de rasgos únicos, que hasta entonces se había mantenido en cánones que se resumían en "Entrega sumisa"; pero ahora la ninfa parecía emerger de su propio elemento, ávida casi a la par que él, demostrando fuerza, imperio, pasión y necesidad... Tao sonrió ante la urgencia de ella, apretando su cintura contra su cuerpo y ascendiendo luego las manos por su espalda empapada.

Tamao dejó escapar los primeros suspiros que toda esa excitación le estaban provocando, temblando como respuesta al frío y a las candentes caricias que recorrían su cuerpo; un nuevo choque la obligó a arquear su cuerpo al tiempo que soltaba en un grito su nombre.

-愛**-. **Volvió a decir Ren mientras avanzaba a tientas unos pasos adelante hasta apoyarla contra la pared de esa tina, haciendo a un lado los utensilios de baño de un sólo manotazo sólo para poder acomodarla allí.

La camisa china del hombre a medio desatar se pegaba húmeda al torso varonil, dejando entrever los pectorales firmes mientras que la tela ceñía el abdomen trabajado, la condición de ella era similar; pero en opinión de Ren la habían ver condenadamente seductora, entonces paseó una mano por el muslo de ella hasta acomodarla en la cadera por debajo del vestido.

Tamao emitió un ahogado suspiro para después alcanzar con su boca lo más cercano que tuvo del cuerpo de su amante, besando su cuello en respuesta mientras lo sentía repetir su caricia en su muslo izquierdo; con éxtasis lo sintió temblar en cuanto ella posó sus labios en su cuello, Él repitió su movimiento en su muslo y voluntariamente ella elevó la pierna al ritmo que la mano de Ren ascendía, sus labios se juntaron nuevamente y Tamao enredó la pierna con la de Ren.

Al darse cuenta, el shaman cortó un poco el beso que compartía con ella, solo para extasiarse con el rubor incandescente de las mejillas femeninas, su boca rosa y levemente hinchada a causa de la fuerza ejercida por sus labios, mismos que se abrían grácilmente como si buscara un nuevo encuentro entre su boca y la suya.

Ella no comprendió la forma en que la miraba Ren, sus ojos ambarinos brillaban con intensidad y podía estar segura que no se trataba de lujuria lo que en ellos se expresaban; simplemente podía verse a ella misma reflejada en sus orbes doradas, la tregua a la pasión terminó en el momento en que él asió su otra pierna colocándola a la altura de su cintura; Tamao se abrazó a su cuello a tiempo que él la elevaba por la cintura, comenzando a andar con ella escalinatas arriba para salir de la bañera.

Una vez fuera él comenzó a desatar las tiras de su vestido sin dejar que ella se separara de su cuerpo aún; ella se sujetó entonces de sus hombros, de nuevo con los pies en el piso. Ren comenzó a deslizar la tela mojada besando la piel que comenzaba a descubrir y a la vez empujándola hacia atrás para salir del baño hasta que no pudo con los pequeños tropiezos y la levantó en brazos.

Sufriendo pequeños temblores, Ren se dirigió a la habitación mojando el trayecto a su paso, puesto que ambos estaban empapados; una vez en donde quería estar depositó el menudo cuerpo de la mujer en el centro de la cama.

Por fugaces momentos, Tamao evocó las tantas otras veces en las que había estado en la misma posición, claro está, nunca había estado empapada; pero lo que normalmente seguía era la rutina de la unión de sus cuerpos a la merced que Ren requería; y ella simplemente se dejaba hacer. Cual era costumbre se echó entre las colchas y las almohadas lista a recibirlo; pero entonces él acercó su rostro al suyo mientras colocaba los brazos a los costados de la mujer.

-愛**...-. **Volvió a susurrar sensualmente cerca a su oído, mientras con una de sus manos juntaba las piernas de Tamao-. No así... no más...

Tamao le miró de reojo mientras exhalaba un suspiro, sintiendo cómo la mano que había cerrado sus piernas ahora ascendía a través de su muslo derecho y reposaba en la curva de su cintura aún cubierta por la tela húmeda.

Entonces reinó el silencio, silencio absoluto y sólo se miraron mutuamente; el silencio sólo fue roto por el sonido de los besos que Ren prodigó por el rostro de Tamao hasta acabar en su mentón; ella en respuesta cerró los ojos disfrutando de las sensaciones y luego llevó su mano para acariciar el rostro masculino, volviéndole a mirar e intentando a la vez acallar las preguntas que le bombardearon.

Ren entrecerró los ojos cuando ella acarició su mejilla, sintiendo como el "Amor" de Tamao parecía querer calentarle el alma con solo una caricia inocente; entonces comenzó a comprender por qué lo que sentía con ella le resultaba tan insoportablemente confuso; Tamao por muy brusco que fuera él, por muy rápido que fueran sus encuentros, siempre hacía ese tipo de cosas; incluso cuando sus cuerpos se unían... ella siempre envolvía el placer que él sentía en "eso" que lo confundía... ahora sabía lo que era, solo era amor.

Pero con saberlo no bastaba, al admitirlo se sentía incapaz de mantenerse frío; se había sentido así desde la bañera, desde que ella le dijera ese "te amo" no había podido ser insensible como solía serlo cada vez que tenía sexo con ella, ahora pensaba que no era tan importante la fusión de sus cuerpos si antes no la volvía loca de deseo; si antes no impregnada su propia piel de la suavidad de su cuerpo; la lentitud era torturante para sus instintos sometidos en ese momento, pero algo le decía que en la lentitud encontraría la respuesta que buscaba.

De modo que luchando contra los pensamientos que le apresuraban en su labor, se acercó con parsimonioso deleite a los labios de su mujer, haciéndolos suyos cual si fuera la primera vez que los tomaba; Tamao los recibió entre gustosa y extrañada por la repentina sutileza del hombre en ese momento; pero deslizó la mano que tenía en su mejilla hasta enredarla con el cabello oscuro como la noche realizando pequeñas caricias con los dedos, se sentía extasiada, lo que ella pensaba era "Felicidad", estaba siendo rebasado por una emoción mucho más potente en ese momento, mientras Ren la acariciaba como jamás lo había hecho antes.

Algo intenso creció en su pecho mientras él le robaba el aliento y producía respingos al tocar su cuerpo aún húmedo por la ropa, algo que le llevó a comenzar a tirar de la camisa china de Ren con el fin de quitársela; entonces él se incorporó levemente con la intención de ayudarla; pero pensándolo mejor sólo desabrochó algunos botones ocultos volviendo a acercarse al rostro femenino justo para mirarla a los ojos; no obstante antes que pudiera decirle algo, Tamao roja como un tomate lo cogió del cuello, elevando el rostro para coger sus labios con los suyos

El autocontrol impuesto por Ren comenzó a debilitarse en cuanto ella lo besó tan sorpresivamente, sólo atinó a afianzar sus manos en la cintura femenina mientras correspondía al beso intentando no dar rienda suelta a sus deseos de golpe; Tamao por su parte no tenía ni idea de lo difícil que era la situación para Ren; en cambio se deleitó en cuanto él le correspondió y cuando elevó levemente su cintura pegándola a su cuerpo.

- Ren...-. Suspiró ella sin dejar de besarle.

Luego las manos de la joven se deslizaron por su pecho hasta su abdomen buscando a tientas la forma de quitarle esa camisa, hasta que lo logró; pero sólo le bastó tocar su elaborado torso para que Ren perdiera el control y con nuevo brío buscara su boca, forzándola a abrirla para poder acariciar aquélla tibia cavidad con su lengua. Tamao se estremeció y disfrutó de aquella placentera intromisión.

Y en medio de ello Ren la hizo girar de tal forma, que cuando el beso terminó Tamao se vio sobre él, mientras que el chino, aparentemente sorprendido, recuperaba el control de la situación, enderezándose hasta alcanzarla y con insistentes caricias comenzar a deslizar el vestido por sus hombros.

- Te quiero... te quiero... te quiero tanto-. Susurraba ella a medida que él recorría con los labios sus hombros y pechos a medio desnudar.

"¡Grandes Espíritus!"-. Pensaba Ren con un poco de frustración; ¡Cómo quería destrozar esa odiosa tela y acabar con toda esa ansiedad de una buena vez!

Contrariamente era excitante la imagen que se ofrecía en ese momento, la tela húmeda del vestido de Tamao resaltaba la forma de su cuerpo, volviéndolo más atrayente ante la mirada masculina; ambos tenían la respiración entrecortada, habían hecho una pausa entre sus caricias y se habían quedado viendo.

Sin aviso, Tamao elevó los brazos para envolver el cuello de Ren, disfrutó de la turbación del hombre cuando lo hizo; pero no se detuvo, sino que acercó sus labios al oído de Ren calentándolo con su aliento a la vez que repetía:

- Te amo-. Susurró Tamao provocando un espasmo en el hombre, más aún cuando se le ocurrió juguetear con el lóbulo de Ren.

Entonces lo que no podía evitarse sucedió, Ren que había deslizado sus manos por la espalda de Tamao, metió los dedos entre la tela rasgando el vestido presto a revelar esa parte de la anatomía de la mujer que le provocaba con tan pequeños gestos.

- Ren...-. Susurró Tamao al tiempo exacto en que Ren comenzaba a besar el nacimiento de sus pechos expuestos, logrando que ella arqueara levemente la espalda, llevándose el cuerpo de su amante al poco rato junto con ella hasta tenerlo sobre sí.

Nuevamente fue el turno de las miradas, Ren la observaba extasiado mientras veía de nuevo en sus rubíes pupilas aquélla devoción perdida por él; ella entera parecía una visión en ese momento, la piel blanquísima de su cuerpo contrastando con las mantas oscuras del lecho; sus largos cabellos rosas desperdigados alrededor de ella haciéndola aún más bella; ¿Qué seguía en ese punto?... estaba enamorado de ella, no había más duda... ¿Pero cómo mostrar ese amor?; las palabras no eran buenas y resultaba tedioso para él el decirlas.

Tamao sin embargo las esperaba, excitada, conmovida como se encontraba sólo esperaba a escuchar los sentimientos de Ren de su voz, de sus labios, pero sabía que no era posible; todo era confuso, desde su propio deseo hasta la expresión de Ren hacia ella. Entonces en medio de sus pensamientos, parte del cabello de Ren cayó por un lado de su rostro.

Ella sonrió, desconcertándole; ¿Por qué reía?, se preguntó, cuando de pronto la delicada mano femenina se elevó cogiendo el mechón de cabello que había resbalado de su perfecto orden, colocándolo detrás de su oreja derecha, para luego con la misma mano acariciar su mejilla y deslizarla después hasta su cuello.

No comprendió lo que se proponía, ¿Habría un propósito para lo que ella hacía?, a él le enseñaron que todo debía tener un propósito; pero con Tamao nunca podía saberlo de antemano, y ciertamente volvió a sorprenderlo cuando la joven se sujetó de él solo para poder acercar sus labios a su cuello y besarlo.

Desde juguetear con él, besarlo en el cuello e incluso mostrarse tan candente; todas eran cosas que jamás había hecho; sin embargo no podía evitar encantarse, le encantaba cada uno de esos gestos, le encantaba que ella lo tocara tan igual como a ella le encantaba esa nueva faceta seductora de Ren; había perdido la cuenta del tiempo desde que salió de la bañera, ¿Cuánto había trascurrido? ¿Minutos, horas?... no importaba; a ella le encantaba su seducción.

Él recorrió su cuerpo con las manos, tanteando sus formas sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, él sabía lo que ella quería y necesitaba; sabía que Tamao cambiaría todo aquello que estaba sintiendo por escucharle decir una palabra de amor, las mil caricias que pudieran darle el placer más grande de la vida, podría cambiarlas sin pensarlo dos veces por que él le dijera con palabras cuándo la quería.

Así, mientras terminaba de deshacerse de los retazos de tela del cuerpo de Tamao y luego se deshacía de los suyos, Ren recordó las tantas otras veces en los que "El amor" se resumía en la simple fusión de cuerpos; sin toda esa antelación que esa noche de tormenta se había dado entre ellos. Había sido terrible; pensó enseguida, era terrible recordar aquello, recordar las veces en las que había aniquilado las ilusiones sólo por gozar de las caricias pedidas y tomadas sin pizca de sentimientos.

Tamao entonces lo sintió tenso; pese a que él aún la acariciaba podía sentir que algo atormentaba a Ren en ese momento.

- Ren...-. Lo llamó ella llevando una mano hacia el rostro masculino.

No quería dañarla, lo había hecho tanto, ¿Cómo finiquitar ese anhelo en su pecho sin volver a lo de antes?, si la tomaba podía perder el control de sus instintos y mostrarle una faceta antigua de sí mismo que quería que ella olvidara; entonces ella lo tocó, lo llamó con su voz suave y melodiosa rescatándolo de sus pensamientos.

Se perdió en sus ojos unos segundos, Tamao lo miraba llena de amor, pero en ese momento supo lo especial que era; no un amor corriente sino uno lleno de vida, la mirada de Tamao estaba llena de vida hacia él, vida que él hasta entonces sólo había sabido pagar con soledad.

-愛**-. **Musitó Ren y ella sonrió

¿Acaso le habría comprendido?

-愛**-. **Repitió Tamao sobresaltando a Ren; pero en el preciso momento en que él hacía ademán de levantarse, ella deslizó sus brazos por el torso de Ren para afianzarlos en su amplia espalda-. No sé lo que significa... sólo sé que me hace feliz.

Luego de decir aquello Tamao se acomodó al cuerpo de Ren a la espera de que el hombre continuara con sus movimientos. Ren no pudo hacerlo de inmediato solo hasta que sintió el cuerpo de ella amoldarse al suyo.

- Nada más importa-. Dijo ella.

Y nada más importó, ambos calmaron sus ansias y por primera vez sintieron que estaban haciendo algo más que una fusión de cuerpos; estaban haciendo el amor. No se trataba ya solo de tocar e incitar, las caricias que se prodigaban intentaban dejar un rastro imborrable en sus pieles, sus labios se buscaban asiduos de saborear la magnificencia de sus pasiones entremezcladas, mientras que sus cuerpos alcanzaban una nueva y diferente unión.

Cuando al fin el éxtasis los embargó, ambos se rindieron al cansancio físico, no obstante antes de permitir que ella se levantara, Ren afianzó sus brazos en su vientre, pegando su cuerpo nuevamente al cuerpo de ella, Tamao sintió la excitación de Ren nuevamente; pero no era eso lo importante, sino lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-愛**-**. Dijo de nuevo Ren y Tamao acarició sus brazos sujetos a su vientre, luego giró un poco el rostro para verlo y casi tan rápido como lo hizo, él la besó cortamente en los labios-.愛... es lo que eres para mí...

- ¿Qué?-. Musitó Tamao sintiendo que el corazón volvía a palpitarle fuerte a la par que giraba hacia él.

-愛**-.** Repitió Ren-... es "Amor"... tú eres mi amor.

Tamao abrió la boca lista para repetirle una vez más cuánto lo amaba, pero no dijo nada, simplemente sus ojos hablaron por ella, elevó el rostro y depositó un suave beso sobre la boca de Ren, él le correspondió y luego dejó que Tamao se acomodara contra su pecho, envolviéndola en sus brazos a la par que se quedaba dormido junto a ella.

Su cercanía le dio la paz que necesitaba, su amor le había salvado el alma... luego de haber entregado el suyo, nada más importaba... nada más que ese momento, nada más que ellos...

**FIN**

**-...-...-...-**

**Ojalá no me haya pasado de la raya XD!... en fin para mayores referencias, las canciones en las que me inspiré fue al principio en "Al final" de La Ley y luego en "Sentimiento increíble" de Pedrito Suarez Vértiz.**

**Por cierto la frase en chino que dice Ren significa: "****我為什麼要離開呢****，**愛**? " .- ¿Por qué quisiste dejarme, amor?, Ahora si espero que esté bien hecha la traducción!, MUCHAS GRACIAS a Louise! por hacérmelo notar (Aunque igual aporrearé al profe que me hizo la traducción mal) XD!**

**PD. PARA LOUISE: Si se borró tu review, ojalá no te enfades, pero tenía que reestructurar la parte en chino :D!, una vez más gracias ! **

**Bueno eso fue todo :D hasta otra ocasión !...no olviden los reviews si gustan dejarlos :D**

**Pao-Hale20**


End file.
